True Lonlieness
by InceptionTact
Summary: Tensa Zangetsu was the definition of Ichigo as a person and now they have become one, and Ichigo could not be anymore depressed about the loss of his partner. Pairing Undecided: You people tell me... I'm writing this to entertain you so... yeah you get the point.


**True Loneliness**

"Normal Speech"

"**Hollow Speech"**

"_Zanpaktou Speech"_

All thoughts are in ''

I DON'T OWN BLEACH

They stood opposite of each other, one as the epitome of good and the other of absolute evil. These two men were Kurosaki Ichigo and Sosuke Aizen.

"Let's end this Aizen…" his tone cold and confident filled with incomprehensible power. "I've had enough of your… arguments." His voice carrying his subtle but undeniable power with each word.

"Let me show you… The Final Getsuga Tensho." The area of the crater was engulfed in a pillar or black and blue flame like reiatsu.

_**Flash Back:**_

Ichigo was falling in his submerged Inner World, Tensa Zangetsu flying towards him his sword at his side ready to impale Ichigo.

Ichigo smirked, he finally figured it out. 'Acceptance' and with that he let go of his sword watching as his partner impaled him with his fusion sword.

**(Play 'Nothing Can Be Explained')**

"_**You've realized it. The only way to acquire The Final Getsuga Tensho is to accept my blade." A strange sadness flowing out of him with every word.**_

Ichigo looked down at his sword "There's no pain."

"_**Of course not, I Tensa Zangetsu am originally you. If you accept me, there can be no pain when I run through you." Tears were floating off of his sorrowful face.**_

"Why… are you crying?"

"_**Ichigo, Do you recall what I said when we started this fight?"**_

_**Flash Back Within A Flash Back:**_

"_Don't misunderstand, Ichigo. What you want to protect is not what I want to protect."_

_**Flash Back Within A Flash Back End:**_

Ichigo narrowed his eyes out of acknowledgement "Yeah."

His tears still flowing _**"What I wanted to protect was…" he looked up at Ichigo, his pain and sorrow defining him "you, Ichigo." **_The spirit proclaimed sadly.

Ichigo was taken aback "What do you mean?"

Tensa Zangetsu let go of the sword and floated away from Ichigo, his regret and pain flowing through the sword he was just holding _**"The answer… will be conveyed directly through this blade, along with the technique's secret." **_His body floating to the dark watery depths of Ichigo's soul. His voice could be heard through the blade _**'Ichigo, if you use this technique, you will… lose all of your shinigami powers. Fare Well Ichigo!'**_

Tensa Zangetsu's words pulsed through Ichigo, cracking and breaking his soul and shattering his very existence. 'No… no no no! This is not happening! I will not allow this, this is my soul I dictate what happens! And I refuse to let you go Tensa Zangetsu!'

"NO!" Ichigo's scream echoed through his submerged Inner World. Tensa Zangetsu was surprised but accepted his fate. He knew Ichigo would use it to win against Aizen.

That name, it ignited a hatred in the man like nothing else, but his hatred was soon squashed by a sense of comfort and surprise as Ichigo's hand grasped him and yanked him onto one of the nearby skyscrapers.

"No! I will not accept this, there has to be a way!" he screamed out at Tensa Zangetsu who was still overcoming his surprise.

"_**Ichigo…"**_ The Bankai spirit trailed off. He wanted nothing more than to be with his partner. This man was the reason he lived, and he would give anything for this man's happiness, but now… he just couldn't think of a way to help Ichigo. That very idea crushed him with sadness the ocean around them could never come close to.

Ichigo was hysterical. He refused to believe for one moment that this was how this would end. He knew that he would use this move to rid the world of Aizen once and for all. He would do anything to protect those close to him… but this, this was too much. This was literally going to tear his soul apart, and that was just something he couldn't accept.

"There has to be something! Anything!" he screamed at Tensa Zangetsu, grabbing the Bankai spirit by the shoulder and jerking him slightly out of anger.

Tensa Zangetsu fell out of his haze and just looked at his wielder, his pain and sorrow and anger flowing off the duo in waves. He hated this as much as Ichigo but couldn't figure out how to change their situation. 'Wait a sec!' Whoever said miracles didn't exist obviously wasn't watching the scene before them.

Tensa Zangetsu's face lost part of its sadness but not all of it… this idea was still painful but he could live with it if it went helping his wielder.

"_**Ichigo…" **_the Bankai spirit repeated but this time his voice didn't carry as much sadness as it did moments before. _**"I can fix this… although the results aren't desirable, they are better than what we currently have."**_ His voice picking up a little of the sadness from earlier with each word.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked almost afraid of what he was going to hear, if Tensa Zangetsu's voice was anything to go by.

"_**We fuse."**_was his simple response.

Ichigo looked shocked for all of a second before Tensa Zangetsu continued.

"_**If we do this, I can't guarantee the results but if I'm right you should maintain you're power."**_

Ichigo had a solemn look on his face, but didn't interrupt the representation of his power.

"_**Ichigo I said this earlier but I Tensa Zangetsu was originally you, if you truly have accepted me… I can go back to being just apart of you, a piece of your power like I truly am. I will no longer have a conscious that along with my power shall become a force of your disposal."**_

He looked up at Ichigo whose face held a look of complete and utter loss and pain. He grasped his wielder's shoulder and continued his fate that he had accepted, now without regret, but there was still a pain that would soon disappear along with him.

"_**It may not be what you or I desire, but it is the only way that I can truly protect you from this point on… please Ichigo, I have already accepted my fate and I do not regret a single moment of it. Do this and I will come back to where I truly belong…" **_his voice now filled with conviction and happiness.

Ichigo just stared down at the man that he had overcome trial after trial with. Yes Ichigo had truly accepted this man. He wanted nothing more than to be completely together, but the cost of that tore at the strings of his heart and snapped each chord at an agonizingly slow pace. He could see no other way than this, maybe just maybe, he thought that this was for the best and he would find true happiness within his decision.

"Do it." Was his reply to the hybrid Zanpaktou.

Not a moment later Tensa Zangetsu began to evaporate into a black smoke than surrounded Ichigo's form. _**"This truly is good bye, Ichigo."**_

With that said a single tear slid down the man's face before all that was left was the black smoke than soon enveloped Ichigo and his form changed again.

His body was now made of what felt like to him at least, pure and unadulterated power. "Good bye, my friend." Ichigo whispered to nobody.

Ichigo's thoughts took to a new trend 'Time to end this.'

_**Flash Back End:**_

As the reiatsu exploded outward and died down, there before Aizen was a god. Ichigo was now covered in head to toe, except for his left arm in a grey bandage like armor. His hair became jet black and flowed to his mid back. His hakama was replaced by his fiery black reiatsu that continually emitted his midnight black smoky reiatsu. His eyes had white Sclera's and the deepest blood red eyes. His left and part of his left chest were revealing his new black tattoos that spun around his arm until his fore arm which was pure black because the tattoo covered his hand and all of his fore arm. Last but not was his right arm, it was covered in the bandage armor and his entire arm up to the shoulder was covered in the smoky black ethereal reiatsu.

Aizen was looking at the boy in front of him in awe and wonder. 'How has he grown so strong?'

As if reading his thoughts Ichigo answered him "The Final Getsuga Tensho… is me becoming Getsuga itself. If I use this technique I will lose all of my shinigami powers. That's what makes it 'Final'."

'Well it would apply if I didn't fuse with Zangetsu.' saying his name made Ichigo's heart ache in immeasurable pain, but this was the price for the power to kill this mad man. 'I hate you… Aizen Sosuke!' he mentally sneered trying to rid his mind of the creature this man had become.

Aizen couldn't believe what was happening, the truth finally becoming known to him. 'I still can't sense his power. I have evolved into a being beyond that of a shinigami. Just as two-dimensional beings can never interact with three-dimensional beings, no shinigami or human could sense my reiatsu unless I deliberately lowered it to their level of awareness. Could it… possibly be that he…is at an even higher level than myself?'

He was ground his creepy hollow teeth together in frustration. "Absurd! That can't possibly be! A mere hollow cannot surpass me! That can't be!" he seethed to the young man who scoffed at this man's supposed power.

As Aizen denied Ichigo's overwhelming power over him Ichigo decided it was high time he ended this. He brought up his right arm and a sword made from his black reiatsu forming in his hand. Then with one slash, Aizen's whole world went black.

"Mugetsu." He uttered lowly.

As he said that one phrase a long tower of black reiatsu covered the crater in complete darkness that pierced the heavens themselves. Even sound held no power over the attack, as the world was still until the attack faded leaving nothing in its path.

Ichigo landed on the ground outside of the crater. He felt a decent amount of his power be swallowed up in that attack, but other than that he felt fine. A moment later though the bandages covering his torso (not face or right arm) crumbled off of him and his hair shortened to its usual length but was still jet black.

'Seems my appearance still reflects my reiatsu levels.' He mused to nobody in particular. He was brought out of his musings when he saw a crash and a cloud of smoke out of the corner of his eye. There was Aizen bleeding and almost completely bifurcated, and then the unexpected happened. He started to regenerate. 'He can still regenerate? God this guys just won't die.' He thought as he flash stepped over to the rising body of Aizen.

A moment later he appeared over Aizen's rising form. His face expressionless looking down at a newly evolved Aizen. 'Trash' he thought, inwardly smirking at the memory of how Ulqiuorra said the same thing to him. 'This must've been how he felt.' He mused noticing the still gigantic difference in between Aizen and himself.

Aizen finally rose to his full height, and smirked. "You lose Kurosaki Ichigo… look my Zanpaktou is disappearing, you know of all people should know what this means. Like you I have become one with my Zanpaktou and its abilities! You've lost Kurosaki Ichigo!" he declared triumphantly, even though Ichigo wasn't worried in the slightest.

Both parties were surprised though when a red spear like kido burst to life in Aizen's chest.

"W-What is this?!" Aizen shouted out of surprise. "Kido?! But when was I attacked?!"

"Seems like it's finally taking affect." Urahara said as he landed by both men, eying Ichigo with curiosity before returning his attention to Aizen.

"Urahara-san" Ichigo voiced his surprise.

"Urahara Kisuske, Is this you're doing?!" Aizen seethed.

"Yes, before you were able to transform completely, when you were most vulnerable I planted that Kido inside another one and shot it into your body."

Aizen looked a little surprised but did well to hide his worry.

"It's a seal. I figured that once you had fused with the Hogyoku, killing you would be nearly impossible. So I invented a new Kido to seal you off."

Aizen looked disinterested at his speech "Is that so? I hate to disappoint you. See! At this very moment I am about to evolve even further. You can't seal me off… with this level of kido!" he seethed at the man and swung his sword arm out in anger, only to see his entire right half of his body lose its transformation as it crumbled into nothing. "What?! What's happening?" he gasped feeling weaker by the moment.

Urahara seemed more than willing to answer the man's desperate cries. "It is the Hogyoku's will. The reason the seal that I shot is only taking effect now your powers have weakened." His gaze shifted over to Ichigo "It was thanks to Kurosaki-san that it was able to take affect because he fought so hard and pushed you to your limit." He looked away from Ichigo and back to Aizen as he continued his explanation. "The Hogyoku is saying that it does not recognize you as its master."

"That's absurd. That can't be. There's no way!" he seethed but then the spears grew to the size of well… spears and he hunched over in pain. "Damn You Urahara Kisuske! I refuse to be sealed!"

At his declaration to Urahara Ichigo finally made himself known again. "Your right Aizen, you won't be sealed… Instead I'll kill you right here and now. But before you go let me tell you that you didn't merge with your Zanpaktou." His cold, almost glacial voice spoke to the man he hated most.

"What?" Aizen voiced probably his last words.

Ichigo cut him off before he could continue "Because if you did, you wouldn't have been smiling as you said it." His voice became filled with venom with that statement. "Burn in Hell, Aizen!"

As he said that his right arm flared with his black reiatsu, his sword materializing.

"Mugetsu" he uttered again

The path between the two men became pitch black and Aizen and the seal Urahara crated were gone. After the much smaller wave died down it showed Aizen body was completely bifurcated from head to toe… and he wasn't regenerating. 'Thank Fuckin' God!' Ichigo inwardly cheered.

Urahara watched the display of power with awe. "For the record I am officially saying that I will never be able to understand you Kurosaki-san." Urahara said dead pan.

Ichigo smirked behind his mask that crumbled away into nothing, showing how little reiatsu he had left. "Well now that that is over I say we go drop off Aizen's remains and go say hi to everybody." He said with a genuine smile on his face.

Urahara was a little taken aback by how casual he was being but tagged along for the ride. He did that weird kido that makes a net thingy and rolled Aizen's remains in it and they flash stepped off back to Kara Kura Town.

They were both flash stepping at a pace comfortable for Urahara, when said man could no longer contain his curiosity. "So Kurosaki-san how di-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Ichigo replied sternly to the man.

Urahara was a little miffed about being shot down so quickly but stayed quiet none the less.

As the duo finally landed back in Kara Kura Town, they were met by The Gotei Thirteen, The Vizards, All of Ichigo's Friends much to his surprise, and last but not least Urahara's gang.

All of whom except The Sou-Taichou and Kuchiki Byakuya were both wide eyed and had their jaws hanging below their waste lines.

Finally Ishida grew a pair and asked what was on everybody's mind "What in the hell happened to you Kurosaki?"

"Ehh heh…" Ichigo got out of his mouth while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly before abruptly passing out in front of everyone.


End file.
